Moonlit Lachrymose
by prettychinese15
Summary: If fate had taken mother and Kisara from her, she would be damned if it took Atem away from her too. What she did was against the sands of time. Instead, she made a deal with eternity. The story of Kisara's twin sister, revealing her family's past.
1. Prologue

**_~L__acrimoso al __C__hiaro di __L__una_**

**

* * *

Moonlit Lachrymose** – _her _battle between her Darkness and her Light...

~A rewritten version of my original story Darkness and Light~

_~rewritten on Wednesday, July 7th, 2010~_

_

* * *

O__nce, in a past lifetime, she was enclosed; trapped. She loved her village immensely. She would never doubt that. But it offered absolutely nothing for her. She didn't even know what she wanted. But somehow, she knew that whatever it was, it was outside those village walls. In her mind, she imagined it to __**be**__ something; something that even she could not grasp. She thought that she sounded ludicrous to even herself, but what she wanted was past those adobe walls, past the sandy dunes of the Sahara, past the far reaches of the rays of Ra that swept pass the mighty Sahara._

_So one night, she left. _

_On her brilliant white stallion, she rode for fourteen days and fourteen nights across the desert until finally, she reached the sea. _

_A lone oak grew on a cliff facing the waters. The cliff's surface was luscious with pasture and long stalks of grass._

_But only the cliff._

_Everything surrounding it, below and behind, was rocky and bare. Just like the Sahara behind her. She knew this place was spiritual. She knew this place was pure. Yet why was she able to stand upon such untainted grounds? Why was she so honored, to feel the cool grass that grew so curiously beneath her bare feet? Why was she able to see this tree, which was so unheard of thriving on the rocky boundary between desert and sea?_

_Yet the stars that night were ablaze. The moon was full and large. So large that she felt like if she outstretched her hand, the moon would seem to engulf her entire body outline from afar. As she stood there, on that lone cliff with her horse standing proudly beside her, she heard a lonely song echo across the sea. A great white light shone from the ocean beneath her. It was the reflection of the moon, but as she moved closer, she gasped as she saw what was producing such a luminous light. _

_Suddenly, bursting from the waters, its magnificent form was shrouded in darkness as soon as it reached the surface. _

_Its silhouette danced and spiraled in the large presence of the moon, its large and vast wings giving the creature a sense of beauty. She gazed in amazement. Such awe, such beauty. It was breathtaking._

_The creature suddenly stopped its dance and froze in midair. It then dove in head first back into the waters deep enough, before arising once again with an equivalent force, spiraling into the air until at last, it spread out its wings and stopped; dead center in the middle of the moon. _

_In its deep, echoing, melodious voice, it spoke:_

"_**Young woman, the kindness and pureness of your heart has allowed you to step upon the sacred shores of this sea."**__ It blinked its large violet, yet sapphire eyes. _

"_**You are content and not the least bit frightened."**__ It stated._

_It was true. How could it not be? She was smiling in astonishment at the beautiful creature in front of her, her eyes wide open with excitement and wonder. But at the same time, the air around her was unconsciously solemn and respectful. She lifted the hem of her desert gown and bowed with a small, graceful movement of her body._

"_I am not afraid, it is true." She lifted her head. "But I am amazed of thy beauty. I can feel the power and yet thy kindness radiating from your form." _

_She closed her eyes placed a hand upon her beating heart. "I also know that somehow, deep in my heart," she looked up, "that you will not harm me."_

_The creature stared her for a moment, she stared right back into his eyes, her gaze unflinching but instead, soft and warm. He flapped his vast and massive wings with a small enough force to hang in midair as he flew down close to her standing place. He was now so close to her that if he allowed, she could reach out and stroke his massive head. He did._

_Under her hesitant, yet gentle touch, the Guardian of the Sea closed his eyes and purred._

"_**I am called Rugia. Rugia Mizui; Guardian of the Sea."**__ He opened his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him. _

"_**What is your name?"**_

_She smiled and answered…_

Catalyna's eyes snapped open as she woke with a start, gasping as she clenched her fist over the sheets clutched right above her erratically beating heart. Dark, raven strands stuck to her sweat-covered face. Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes tightly and waited for her head to clear from sitting up so quickly.

_A memory._

She inhaled deeply one more time before she opened her amber eyes and let them adjust to the darkness of the alabaster adobe walls. In the darkness, she laid her eyes on her two daughters who were sleeping peacefully next to her, their hands entangled with their mother's long hair, spilled over the bed, undisturbed from her sudden movement.

_A beautiful memory._

The two girls, identical with their long white hair and ivory colored skin…

_It was one of the happiest moments of her life, in fact. _

She smiled at her two greatest treasures, and bent down and kissed each of their foreheads, knowing that she was her happiest…

_But the vision…_

When she saw the two pairs of equally sky-blue, sapphire eyes…

_The vision after was what frightened her so terribly._

Smiling back up at her.

**

* * *

~End of Prologue **


	2. Chapter 1

**_~L__acrimoso al __C__hiaro di __L__una_**

**

* * *

Moonlit Lachrymose** – _her _battle between her Darkness and her Light...

_~rewritten Monday, July 12, 2010~_

**

* * *

Chapter 1:**

"_K_isara!" Yuuki screamed.

"No! Let go of me!" Kisara cried as she tried to struggle out of the bandit's hold and get to Yuuki whom she had lost sight of not moments before.

"Tch," the leader of the bandits scoffed. His face was hidden in the darkness outside the circle of light cast off from a single torch, held by a second underling. "Bind their hands together."

"Yuuki!" Kisara yelled, her head still frantically searching for the direction of where her twin sister's voice had come from, as she was forcefully brought down to the ground with two brutish men tying her hands behind her.

A few feet away, shrouded in darkness, Yuuki struggled with the ropes that bound her arms behind her which only made the bandits surrounding her laugh and beat her even harder. Yuuki, still sprawled on the ground, spit out blood and from underneath her hair she turned her glare at them.

She looked straight at them in the eye and spat, "You bastards." Her voice dripping with such venom and loathing that even she didn't know she was capable of.

Rouges who captured innocent people and took their freedom away by enslaving them and selling them off were worse than trash. They were filth.

"Boss! How much do you think we can sell for this pretty little freak?" Kisara's captive called as he dragged her by the hair toward the leader of the group.

"Hah!" the leader snorted as Kisara hit the ground on her knees with her arms tied behind her. He grabbed her by the face roughly and forced her to look at him. He took in her long white hair and pale beautiful features illuminated by the torchlight. His ugly grin widened as his beady eyes were met with the stunning glare of two sapphire ones, burning with hatred.

Kisara spat in the face of this disgusting man in loathing.

"Argh!" The leader pulled back and wiped his face, brow scrunching up in fury.

"You little-"

"Kisara!" Yuuki cried as she helplessly heard the sounds of her sister getting beaten.

Kisara took so many blows that she was surprised at how long she stayed conscious, much longer than she thought she could. With one final kick to her stomach, Kisara coughed up blood as she tried to stay balanced on her knees.

"Boss! What about this one?"

Kisara's head snapped up and her eyes widened "NO!"

The bandits pushed Yuuki where she fell face down, into the torch light and the boss's beady eyes took in a girl with pitch black raven hair and light tan skin, bright amber eyes the same shape of the owner of blue ones, glaring up at him from underneath dark tresses.

"Aw, what the hell? This one's just a normal Egyptian brat!" The boss drawled. He pointed to Kisara. "Pack that one up and leave this one to die." He barked as he got up on his horse and turned to leave.

"Yes, sir!"

The bandits behind Yuuki's fallen form quickly stepped over her to help the others push Kisara into an animal cage. But at that moment, the number of bandits to push one girl into a slave crate weren't even needed.

Kisara's legs were so numb with relief that she wouldn't have even noticed if a bandit had suddenly decided to stab her and kill her right there.

No, her eyes were on her no-longer identical sister. She thanked the Egyptian Gods that the _change_ was this night.

"Kisara." Yuuki called weakly as she tried to get to her feet. "Kisara!"

But Kisara's eyes were warm on her sister, even as the bandits forcefully pushed her prone form into the cage dragged on wheels by oxen, she kept her eyes on her beloved sister.

She mouthed _Yuuki, I love you._

She smiled and closed her eyes in relief. _You're safe._

"NO!" Yuuki shouted as she pushed herself to her feet. The wagon started to move as the bandits whipped the oxen to get a move on.

The cage that held her unresisting sister was steadily moving away from her. "NO! You can't do this!"

With her hands still tied around her back, she tried to get closer to the cage that held her sister.

Her long legs ran steadily just one foot away from the cage-wagon. "Kisara!"

Yuuki almost fell forward but regained her balance and pulled her torso back as she looked up, still running, at her sister who was still sitting motionless in the cage facing her.

"Yuuki." Kisara said softly. Her blue eyes were hazy with tears as she looked at her twin sister, whose now amber eyes were frenzy with pain. Her raven long hair, which so vividly reminded her of their late mother, blew behind her as she ran to keep up.

"Yuuki. I love you." Her voice wrenching as the oxen pulling her wagon were now practically galloping, pulling her away.

Away from Yuuki.

Away from her life.

Yuuki's heart shattered to pieces as she fell to her scraped knees when the wagon picked up speed, now far beyond her reach.

A piercing scream bled through the night, across the sandy dunes of the Sahara.

_The sky that night was pitch black. No moon, no stars, no light. It was the night of the new moon._

_Yuuki and Kisara had only seen their twelfth year together on this earth when they were separated. The pain in my breast tortures me of the knowledge that I was not able to aid them that night. Their late mother, and my dear friend Catalyna, would have wept the Tears of Eternal Grief, in which madness would have clawed at her heart and mind, even after death._

_But Catalyna had already deceased._

_Their father was all the two younglings had left._

_As the head chief of the Pharaoh's guard and magicians, Haroku was the Pharaoh's most trusted friend and most loyal servant. This was during his youth and during the time when Catalyna first took his breath away._

_Catalyna was the one who melted Haroku's heart of ice. Catalyna was the one who loved Haroku for being who he was and not for his power or position. Catalyna was the one who was able to take him away and shield him from his painful past._

_Through my power, I was able to witness the events on that night, which turned the young man's heart into a heart of stone._

_It all started when Haroku awoke one night, bathed in sweat as he felt an evil, dark aura that had the mix of bloodlust and malice. He had run as fast as he could down to the dungeons of the palace where his heart was telling him that something was horribly wrong. He saw a numerous number of things as he entered the chamber room. He saw the traitor's maniacal grin, his father's fury and anger, and worst of all, the pained look that was on his almighty Pharaoh's expression._

_In an instant, he understood everything. A traitor had entered the palace, challenging the Pharaoh to a Shadow Game. The Pharaoh agreed. But his most loyal servant stepped in and pleaded the Pharaoh to let him take his majesty's place. The Pharaoh had refused to let this happen, for this man was his most beloved friend. But the servant had already taken his place to face the traitor. At the start of a Shadow Game, the two people would take their places. And when a man takes his place in the duel, the duel would begin and cannot be stopped no matter what. These were the rules according to the Dark Magic._

_Haroku was only fifteen years of age when he witnessed the Darkness steal his father away from him. It was the most terrifying experience he had ever faced in his life. But when he turned and saw the face of the victorious traitor, he had felt such hatred and anger that it almost maddened him into utter insanity._

_It was then when he knew that he would never trust anyone again._

_It was then when he knew that his life had ended right there._

_It was then when his heart had turned to ice and never unfroze._

_For what he saw, under the man's hood, the man who had the monstrous intent to kill, the man who had the incurable lust for blood and power, the man who had taken his father away from him, was that of the face of his own brother._

_The day when Haroku made his Magician's Oath to forever serve the pharaoh and forever to be loyal to him and only him, he had left the Magician's council with a heart of ice._

_For seven years, in honor of his father, he trained to master the shadow game, of calling the monsters from their stony slumber and performing the correct rituals. He submerged himself in the arts of magic learning offense, defense, and immersed himself in his training. All the while, his expression was always cold, indifferent, uncaring._

_It was nearly inhuman._

_He trusted no one around him, not even the Pharaoh's six loyal minions who held a Millennium item each. He would trust no one._

_He _could not _trust anyone._

_Haroku had learned only too well on how easily a man's heart could waver._

_And yet, when he first met Catalyna his heart was moved._

_Moved by this girl's beauty._

_Moved by this girl's kindness._

_Moved by her beautiful warmth._

_With her radiant warmth, Catalyna saved Haroku from his past. To him, it was like his tortured fifteen-year-old-self, finally saved from his endless wandering of a black abyss of eternal suffering. Catalyna shielded him from himself; from his self-loathing._

_She brought out the warmth that Haroku had been void of for seven years unto surface._

_Oh, the two were so madly in love._

_In the year when Catalyna first brought her spouse to the shores of my sacred waters, their home was built on the sanctuary I promised them; on the cliff overlooking my sea. Catalyna bore the two identical younglings and gave Haroku a wonderful family. Though not always together, the two lived in harmony with their daughters for eight whole years._

_Haroku did not break the promise of always being at the Pharaoh's side. He rode from shore to city and city to shore whenever he could on his proud night stallion; always faithful to both Pharaoh and wife._

_But there was something I knew that Catalyna was reluctant to reveal to Haroku, even unto her death._

_On the night of our first meeting, I was singing the song that kept the undergrowth of my sanctuary thrive._

_I felt a human's presence on the greenery of my sanctuary. The purity of this mere human startled me. No living soul could step onto the fresh, untainted shores of this particular sea unless its purity was chaste white._

_I spun out of the waters and revealed myself into the starry night sky._

_A test._

_If this human were to harm me not of fear, but of greed to slay me, as many have done for the past millennia, then I would silence its soul forever._

_But not even fear was shown in this beautiful woman's eyes as I caught a glimpse of her soul through that one leap._

_I fell back into the sea and emerged once again, willing to speak to this human woman. Her elegant speech had drawn me. Her humbleness was pleasant. A human to look upon me with not a hint of fear or gluttony but with so much admiration, wonder, and warmth humbled me to no end. I leaned my long white neck in and saw the hesitance in her graceful hand before I closed my eyes. She had passed the last test._

_I allowed her touch upon my brow and named myself._

"_**I am called Rugia. Rugia Mizui. Guardian of the Sea."**__ I opened my eyes and fixed my gaze upon this woman in front of me_

"_**What is your name?"**_

_The girl smiled and answered me._

"_Catalyna. Mizui Catalyna," she smiled even more tenderly. "Like you."_

_I had laughed in humored astonishment. But my happiness of finding newfound companionship was shattered when my sight was obscured by a vision._

_I saw two children. They were both female and nearly identical as they stood side by side with entwined hands. Their hair was fair white and their skin beautiful ivory. Their eyes shone magnificently like diamonds. But their hands were suddenly ripped apart and the two sisters were separated by an invisible force, becoming more and more distant from each other, at the same time their features reaching maturity, until finally, the older twin vanished._

_My heart ached as I watched._

_The younger was frozen in time, never aging, never moving, never smiling. Tears ran silently down her now matured face, her eyes dull and void of any emotions. Grief, sorrow, loneliness, sadness, clouded this young woman's mind but it was never shown or expressed. She continued to remain frozen in time like a glass doll, even after an eternity passes._

_When Catalyna's present image appeared before me again, her face was a mixture of shock and stunned sadness. With relentless tears flowing down her face of frozen alarm, I knew that she had received the vision through her touch through me._

_She realized that this was the fate of her yet-to-become family._

_Removing her hand from me, she clasped her to hands together and closed her eyes as if in prayer. I too, was troubled from this vision. From what evil would want to harm this woman's kin? For what purpose? For what reason? Was there a way from preventing this?_

_But my thoughts were scattered by the next words that Catalyna spoke._

"_If this were truly to become or my yet-to-be family," she opened her eyes and then looked at me with the most amazing expression, "then I want to live my life to the fullest to make them as happy as possible; happy to have been able to live on this earth."_

_I remember the feeling of being taken aback yet once again at this woman. But then, I understood. Humans always lived to the best of their abilities to survive, to find joy, to conquer the difficulties in life._

_This woman was no exception from that._

_That night, I had given my solemn oath to Mizui Catalyna that I would protect and watch over the younger of her two daughters until the ends of time. The younger would suffer the greatest. This I knew._

_A sickness took Catalyna during the eighth year of her life with her family. But seeing her expression before her eternal slumber, I knew she had no regrets. She enjoyed the happiest eight years of her life with Haroku, Kisara, and Yuuki._

_Haroku was never quite the same with the loss of his beloved. My existence I decided to keep unknown to him and his daughters as I watched events unfold._

_But I was impressed._

_Haroku was still the kind and compassionate person for his daughters as he was when Catalyna saved him. He offered to take the two younglings to go with him to live in the palace, even though his heart stayed here, upon the cliff of my sanctuary where Catalyna gave him happiness. The siblings saw right through their father and kissed him as his sad smile stayed on his face while tears ran down his face._

"_Father, we'll stay. We want to stay here, with the spirit of Mother." They murmured as they hugged him._

_Kisara and Yuuki loved their father. They knew how he loved the Pharaoh and they, in turn, loved the Pharaoh as well. Though unwilling to leave his precious daughters at home, Haroku still rode back and forth from palace to home._

_For four years, the three were surprisingly content. They had each other, and that was all they needed to have happiness in their life._

_But the night the two sisters were separated for eternity had arrived. With Kisara taken away, my heart aches with a horrible pain that shudders throughout my entire form. I loved the Ryuu family. Catalyna gave me friendship and the joy of having a companion to help me escape from my thousand-year solitude. Her death grieved me, but with her beloved family being separated from each other and having to experience that same feeling of pain and loneliness, makes me contemplate on what even a God like me could do to save a human being from succumbing into the darkest depression of sorrow._

**

* * *

~End of Chapter 1**


End file.
